A Gift
by bub-jw
Summary: It was just a simple gift, a calligraphy pen. But why does Jade find it difficult to give it to Tori in person?
**A/N: I swear this wasn't inspired by my obsession with pens.**

 **Disclaimer: No.**

 **-XXxXX-**

Tori fiddled with the pen in her hand. She had discovered it in her locker just this morning and she couldn't for the life of her, figure out who did it. It was an elegantly crafted one. The design was a combination of beautiful blues, swirled together to meet silver ends. It was quite heavy, Tori expected it was made from metal plates fused together. The nib was silver as well, bright gold when the light hit it correctly. A dot of velvety, black ink hung dangerously on the tip. Tori leaned on the locker next to hers, rotating the uncapped object in her tanned hands. She glanced around inconspicuously, hoping the giver, if the person was still there, would reveal some sign of it being them.

Sighing, she shouldered her bag and shut her locker door, calligraphy pen still in hand. Tori approached Jade, with the intent of questioning her since she got to school before herself. Plastering a smile on her face, she said cheerily, "Good morning, Jade." Although she didn't expect her frenemy to answer on the first try, the latina's face still fell. "Jade," she repeated, " _Jaaaddee_."

"Come on, Jade, stop ignoring me," Tori whined, "Jade!"

"What Vega, what!" the green eyed girl bellowed.

Said girl jumped at the volume, but quickly composed herself, "Did you see someone put something in my locker this morning?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Why would I police your locker all day? And if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Ah, HA," Tori cried triumphantly, "So you _did_ see. Well, who is it then?"

"I just said I wouldn't tell you, are you deaf?"

"Tell me."

"No"

"Pleeasee?"

" _No."_

Tori pouted until an idea popped up in her head. "You know what, it's fine. I mean it _is_ just a silly ole pen, nothing of importance, nothing significant," she said nonchalantly. "Like, who _cares_ about calligraphy? Writing that's not legible, what's the point in it?

She peeked from behind the hair that moved in front of her face and allowed her lips to lift up. Jade looked pretty steamed. "I don't know what came over me to ask you, especially. You don't seem like someone to give a second look at calligraphy. An art, what a joke," Tori scoffed.

The brunette was full blown smirking when the girl in front of her exploded. Jade wasn't concentrating at anything in particular when she started on her tirade, so didn't notice the smug look on Tori's face. "Calligraphy is _not_ something to laugh about. It's an art that signifies that you are literate. It signifies what a person is like inside, beauty within. To know how to _paint_ words on a piece of paper is a talent that many would kill for. Not only that, but a gift of calligraphy or the pen itself is a show of respect and admiration. Calligraphy is music for the eyes."

Jade took a breath and her vision focused back on confidante, "Why are you still peppy?"

"So, _you_ were were the one who gave me this, didn't you?" Tori twirled the article rhythmically between her pointer and third finger. She continued this action.

"What, no! I have nothing to give to you," Jade feigned bafflement.

"Mhm, I see through your lies, Jadey," the singer leaned closer, "Admit it, you, gave me this pen." The said object spun in circles.

She shifted uncomfortably. The thespian scolded herself for breaking, "One, never call me that. Two, I. Did. Not. I do not respect you, nor do I admire you. I thought and still think you are talentless." Jade tilted her head in satisfaction for slipping back into character.

The pen ceased motion and almost slipped from the girl's digits. "Fine, I don't know why I bother with you, after all this time you still can't say that I have been a better friend to you than any other." Tori adjusted her bag once more and left with her head held high, despite the inside of her cracking with hurt.

Jade felt conflicted, but despite that, she decided right that second that Tori was far more important than her reputation. "Vega- Tori, wait. I didn't mean that!" She started speed walking because Jade West does not run unless it's to destroy someone. "Tori, get your ass back here," she growled.

"Mentioning my ass isn't going to help your case," the high cheek boned girl replied tersely, stopping, but not turning around. Jade grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag the girl toward to the infamous janitor's closet, pretending not to hear her protests.

"Look Vega," the pale skinned actress began after shutting and locking the door, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that I couldn't summon enough guts to give you the pen in person and for that I- I'm… I'm- for fuck's sake, I'm s- sorry." Jade's eyes flicked downward and noticed her hand was still connected to the girl's wrist. She rubbed it in regret and chuckled, "Holy shit, apologizing is difficult."

Tori returned the laugh and used her free hand to incline Jade's chin so her eyes would meet her own, "Thank you, for letting me in," she whispered.


End file.
